This invention concerns improving the light output from fluorescent light fixtures and more particularly reflectors installed on fluorescent tubes. It has heretofore been proposed to improve the efficiency of fluorescent lights by mounting a reflector above the fluorescent light tube or tubes to increase the useful light output generated by the fixture.
In co-pending application Ser. No. 10/266,167, there is described reflector mounting and shaping clips which shapes and mounts a reflector sheet to a fluorescent tube to support the reflector thereon.
It is an object of the present invention to enable clip mounting of reflectors to a greater variety of tube sizes and reflectors.
While any reflector improves the light output, further improvements are believed possible by configuring the reflector in particular ways. That is, the light could be concentrated at a particular working level; and, reflected light normally blocked by the light tube can be recovered.
Therefore, it is a further object of the invention to provide a holder clip creating a shaping of the reflector which produces an enhanced performance of a fluorescent light tube, and to provide a method for improving the shaping of the reflector by the holder clips.